The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to bosses and service line apertures in a turbine exhaust case of an industrial gas turbine engine.
A turbine exhaust case is a structural frame that supports engine bearing loads while providing a gas path at or near the aft end of a gas turbine engine. Some aeroengines utilize a turbine exhaust case to help mount the gas turbine engine to an aircraft airframe. In industrial applications, a turbine exhaust case is more commonly used to couple gas turbine engines to a power turbine that powers an electrical generator. Industrial turbine exhaust cases can, for instance, be situated between a low pressure engine turbine and a generator power turbine. A turbine exhaust case must bear shaft loads from interior bearings, and must be capable of sustained operation at high temperatures.
Turbine exhaust cases serve two primary purposes: airflow channeling and structural support. Turbine exhaust cases typically comprise structures with inner and outer rings connected by radial struts. The struts and rings often define a core flow path from fore to aft, while simultaneously mechanically supporting shaft bearings situated axially inward of the inner ring. The components of a turbine exhaust case are exposed to very high temperatures along the core flow path. Various approaches and architectures have been employed to handle these high temperatures. Some turbine exhaust case frames utilize high-temperature, high-stress capable materials to both define the core flow path and bear mechanical loads. Other frame architectures separate these two functions, pairing a structural frame for mechanical loads with a high-temperature capable fairing to define the core flow path. In industrial applications, turbine exhaust cases are sometimes anchored to installation structures to support the gas turbine engine, and can carry service lines for cooling or lubrication.